


Lazy Love

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: All Jongin wants to do is go to work, while Kyungsoo has other ideas. SMUT!





	Lazy Love

[this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=8SOLcF65Zic)

 

 

Jongin’s eyes flew open and his sight landed on his alarm clock. He stared at the time. 6:04 a.m. and repressed a sigh. He reached and turned it off before rolling over and gazing at the gentle features of his lover sleeping peacefully beside him. He followed the slopes of his shoulders as they rose and fell with each breath and traced the contours of his perfect small figure. He touched the soft pale skin with the back of his hand and lightly fingered the plump pink lips with the pad of his thumb.

A soft sound escaped the dozing man next to him and he slowly opened those sweet doe eyes. A dreamy smile made his face look even more angelic and he closed his eyes again as he snuggled closer to Jongin. He murmured against his chest, his warm breath caressing his skin. “Good morning.”

Jongin smiled in return and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo, planting a kiss on the top of his head. “Good morning, love.” He buried his nose in the thick raven colored hair and inhaled deeply. Kyungsoo always smelled amazing, a little like vanilla and a little like a summer breeze.

He listened as Kyungsoo’s breathing slowed and deepened before gently untangling their limbs. He had to leave for work in about an hour and he still needed his daily dose of coffee. Shifting slightly, he rolled over and inched to the edge of the bed. He was about to swing his leg over and push himself up to a sitting position, when he felt a small touch on his back. It was then accompanied by an even softer, drowsier voice, “Stay.”

Unable to deny him anything in his current state, Jongin rolled back over and stared into that pleading gaze. An endearing grin replaced the slight grimace he had before and he whispered, “Of course.” He could buy a cup of coffee on the way there.

The smaller man curled into him, twining their fingers together and bringing both of their hands to his chest. He glanced up at Jongin, through thick black lashes, and brushed those heart shaped lips against the back of his hands. This made the younger smile lovingly before he enveloped him in a warm embrace, his chin resting on Kyungsoo’s head. Their naked bodies touching, their legs intertwined their hearts beating at the same time. They remained like that for the next twenty minutes, simply enjoying each other’s presence.

The sunlight created a dreamlike state as it shone through the slits of the blinds. Beams dressed their duvet in tiny stripes. The room was silent aside from the music of the world outside those four walls of bliss.

Jongin whispered, “I have to go now.”

Kyungsoo whined in protest, “Can’t you call in sick?”

Jongin shook his head and sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, “I called in sick yesterday, hon.”

Kyungsoo snaked his arms around Jongin’s shoulders and lightly kissed his neck. “I promise this is the last time I make you miss work.”

Jongin lifted Kyungsoo’s arms from around him and kissed his hands before he stood up. “I can’t, babe, we have bills to pay.”

Kyungsoo watched, with a pout, as Jongin strode over to the closet, his bare body taunting him relentlessly. “I’m sure your boss will understand. He knows what it’s like after the honeymoon.” He twisted the white gold wedding band on his finger and bit his lip.

Jongin pulled a light blue oxford shirt from the closet and a pair of black slacks off the chair – he had placed them there a few days ago. He then walked over to the mahogany dresser and brought out a pair of black dress socks. He then opened the drawer next to it and unrolled a black and light blue tie. “I know, but there are responsibilities that need to be taken care of, darling.” He stepped into a pair of boxer-briefs and gave Kyungsoo a sympathetic smile. He didn’t have to return to work for another two weeks.

“Please?” The blankets were pooled around his waist and his hair was sticking up at odd places. His full lips were puckered in a small pout.

Jongin stared at him as he slid his arms into his shirt. “I can’t.” He trained his eyes on the floor as he avoided Kyungsoo’s pleading gaze. He pulled on the slacks and looped a belt on before slinging the tie around his neck and heading towards the mirror. He attempted to tie it multiple times before hearing a loud sigh and feeling Kyungsoo brush him aside.

“You still suck at tying ties.” His eyes were focused on the task at hand, but his lips were smiling fondly.

Jongin found himself admiring Kyungsoo’s nude body in the reflection in the mirror and blinked several times before saying, “Yeah…old habits die hard.”

Kyungsoo tugged on the tie to pull Jongin towards him and kissed him deeply. He was let in the second his tongue brushed against the younger’s full lips and he smirked in satisfaction. He had a knack for getting his way. He then loosed the tie just as quickly as he tied it and started undoing each button as Jongin steered him to the bed.

“I’ll just show up late today.” Jongin murmured as he crawled over Kyungsoo and ran his hand up his side. The older shuddered at his touch and his fingers worked faster to finish unbuttoning the shirt, which was then promptly thrown to the floor where it rested in a heap. Jongin kneaded the back of Kyungsoo’s neck as he trailed soft open kisses down his jawline.

The sound of his lover’s rapid breathing only made him trail his hands down his side again, running over the gentle curve of his waist, squeezing his plush thighs, running back up to graze the area just beneath his navel with feather light touches. Jongin relished the sight of the goose bumps that followed each touch, the slight arching of Kyungsoo’s back, the way he gasped inaudibly and nipped at Jongin’s lips. Everything was gentle at this point, gentle and delicate and fleeting.

Kyungsoo wound his fingers through the younger’s silky strands and rolled his hips upwards subconsciously. His breath was shuddering and his body was trembling with each tender touch. His eyes fluttered closed and his ears were filled with the sound of his racing heart. This was nearly too much for him. He captured Jongin’s lips with his own and hooked a leg around him as he arched into him. They were not even doing much yet and he felt like he was on cloud nine.

The sound of expensive dress pants dropping to the floor preceded the sudden hot flesh that pressed against him. Kyungsoo dragged his fingers down Jongin’s back until they rested on his ass which he then squeezed. He still had his eyes closed and the warmth of Jongin’s breath on his ear was driving him insane. He kissed Jongin’s collar bone and moved his hands back up to his shoulders. When he opened his eyes he met Jongin’s loving gaze and felt his heart swell. It was the expression that made him weak in the knees, the expression that he savored as his own, the expression that told him just how much Jongin loved him, and only him.

There were no words needed, for they knew each other’s pleasure spots, each other’s signals, each other’s souls. Jongin continued to map kisses over every inch of Kyungsoo sensitive skin. Taking joy with every hitch of breath, every time fingers tangled in the sheets, every smooth undulation of needy hips, and every tremble caused by his lips. Kyungsoo always looked so beautiful when he was turned on beyond the point of coherent thought.

When he took the leaking member into his mouth Kyungsoo’s moan was almost pleading. Jongin played around the tip, flattening his tongue one moment, bringing it to a point the next, as he pleasured the older male. His fingers gently wrapped around the shaft, aiding his mouth in making his husband mewl.

Kyungsoo gripped the sheets as Jongin began to bob up and down, his hot, wet, cavern drawing him closer and closer. He watched as those beautiful lips stretched around his cock, slick with precome and saliva. He met those dark eyes again and shuddered as Jongin opened wider to engulf him whole. He hummed in the back of his throat and Kyungsoo’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head from the sensation.

Jongin breathed through his nose, careful not to gag as he deep throated Kyungsoo. He gripped his thighs for leverage and to make sure his lover did not suddenly buck his hips. He moaned and watched as Kyungsoo trembled again, low groans escaping the thick lips, neck straining as he arched up. Jongin knew Kyungsoo was close, he could feel it in the way his member throbbed in his mouth, so he released him and continued stroking him with the right amount of pressure to bring him over the edge. Streams of come rolled down his fingers as Kyungsoo came with a whine, hips spasming, chest heaving, sweat beading and drenching the sheets. Jongin brought his hand to his lips and cleaned off his fingers before lowering his head back down to Kyungsoo’s pelvis to finish off the rest of his seed.

Kyungsoo tugged him up towards him and pressed his mouth to his, kissing him with fervor, with want, with need, with love. He was high on endorphins and heady with desire. When he felt slickened fingers graze his opening, he gladly welcomed them inside. He pushed himself down on the digits as they worked to stretch him, nails digging into Jongin’s shoulders, teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he moaned deep in his chest.

Jongin quickly lubed his cock before he replaced his fingers, thrusting slowly at first and gradually increasing his pace until they found their usual rhythm. Kyungsoo felt so good around him and he could hardly keep himself from losing control. He pressed his body completely against Kyungsoo’s. Chest to chest, hips driving into him, mouths locked, tongues wrestling. They were connected in the most intimate way possible, not just physically, but on every level. Their bodies, their minds, and their very beings becoming one.

Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around Jongin, bringing him deeper, and pleading with him to go harder. He could feel their perspiration mixing as Jongin’s body slid on top of his own, and watched as drops formed on the points of his hair as he drove into him with more force behind each thrust. The sensation of being filled by the hot shaft as it pistoned in and out of him made him clench around him.

Everything was perfect in those moments where the only conversation was between their bodies. Every touch told Jongin to speed up or slow down, told Kyungsoo to angle his hips or arch his back, told them both when they were nearing. Jongin came first with a deep moan and Kyungsoo soon followed with a groan as Jongin continued to thrust into him as he rode out the after waves of his climax. Both were satiated, both were gasping, both were utterly blissful.

They lay there in each other’s arms for a while until Jongin reluctantly pulled away. “I need to get ready again.”

“Let’s take a shower together.” Kyungsoo murmured.

“No, I have to go to work.” Jongin sat up and made his way to the bathroom. He pulled back the shower curtains and stepped in. He turned on the shower and when he backed up to get out of the path of the icy water he bumped into Kyungsoo. “I said no.”

Kyungsoo simply pushed him against the wall. “Fuck me.”

Jongin blinked. “But we just–”

“Fuck. Me.” He repeated and then yanked him down into a fierce kiss.

That chased out all of the protest out of Jongin. He lifted Kyungsoo and pressed him against the wall, his hand stroking him while their teeth knocked. Growls from both were replaced by ragged gasps and moans when Jongin pushed inside the still stretched hole.

“Harder, Jongin, make me come!” Kyungsoo breathed, his skin taking on a pink flush from the steamy water and from Jongin pounding into him.

Legs tightened around his waist as he tried to keep from losing his grip. Shower sex was not the easiest by any means, especially when Kyungsoo was squirming and arching away from the wall. “Stay still dammit, or I’m going to drop you!” Jongin grunted and gave up, sliding Kyungsoo to his feet and then turning him around and pushing his shoulders forward until he had one hand braced against the slick shower wall.

He watched Kyungsoo ass became redder from his constant hammering. He dug his fingers into his slippery waist and let the hot water run down his back as he drilled into him. Each thrust was strong and quick, the snap of his hips perfectly timed, and the pressure pooling near his groin growing.

Kyungsoo pressed his fingers hard against the wall until the tips turned red as he looked over his shoulder to watch Jongin’s hips collide with his round cheeks. Seeing his thick length disappear inside of him, knowing that he was making Jongin moan as loudly as he was, almost gave him even more pleasure than the act itself. He stroked his own cock in rhythm and felt his knees grow weak.

Jongin found himself sinking to the shower floor before he knew what was happening. He pulled Kyungsoo closer to him, chest against his back, and fucked him senseless. “If I get fired, you’re going to be in trouble.”

The older reached around and tugged his head until their lips met in frenzied sucking, biting, gnashing. “Then we can fuck like rabbits until I have to go back.” He rolled his hips forward slightly and suddenly Jongin was hitting his prostate. It sent a shiver down his spine and he knew that if he had been standing he would have fallen to his knees.

“You’d like that.” Jongin splayed one hand on Kyungsoo’s chest and slipped his fingers into his lover’s mouth with the other. He enjoyed the slickness of his tongue swirling around his fingers, and the tightness of Kyungsoo’s hole as he plowed him into a dazed state.

Kyungsoo’s grip faltered on his cock and he braced himself against the wall, moaning, slurping, and completely unable to put two words together to respond. He was overwhelmed and lost in feeling everything. It felt so good, so raw, and was exactly what he wanted.

Jongin reached around and jerked him as he neared his climax for the second time that morning. He was already two hours late to work, and at this point would have to call in sick. He smiled wryly at the thought because Kyungsoo got what he wanted, and continued thrusting deeply into him.

They came more or less at the same time, and caught their breath before standing, on weakened legs. They let the water wash over them and made out. By the time the shower was over, they were sore and red.

 

~*~

 

Jongin walked over to the phone, towel wrapped around his waist and grabbed it. “I’m going to call in sick.” He was not happy about it and hoped that Suho would understand. It rang several times and he got the answering machine. “Hey, I’m still feeling under the weather today. Terrible food poisoning, last night. I should be better by tomorrow.” He hung up and tossed the phone on their nightstand and then sat down on the edge of their bed.

Kyungsoo wrapped himself around him and kissed the back of his shoulders. “Thank you for staying.”

Jongin rolled his eyes, “I didn’t really have a choice did I?”

“No.” Kyungsoo replied and began massaging him. “You’re awfully tense, I wonder why?”

Jongin sighed and then turned around and pinned Kyungsoo beneath him, fingers poised at his sides. “Because you are insatiable.” He went in for the attack.

Kyungsoo giggled and tried to push Jongin off of him. “Stop!” He yelled halfheartedly. Jongin continued to tickle him until he was laughing so hard his face was red. “Okay, okay, enough! I can’t take it!”

Jongin stopped and chuckled at his husband. “I love you.”

Kyungsoo propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Jongin’s nose. “I love you too.”

In no time they were tangled up in each other bodies once more. Mouths melting against one another’s, fingers pressing all the right spots, hips grinding. Kyungsoo was teasing Jongin’s opening with freshly lubed fingers and smirking at the way the younger wriggled beneath him.

Jongin looked up at him through half lidded eyes and opened his legs wider, inviting Kyungsoo in with a curl of his finger. “Your turn.”

Kyungsoo bit back the moan that crawled up his throat at the sight of Jongin, sprawled out before him. He shuffled forward on his knees and pressed the head to the puckered hole, just barely breaching it before pulling back. Jongin whined beneath him and Kyungsoo made the first plunge after he coated his cock with the unscented lube. He usually liked to be on the receiving end, but every now and then, seeing Jongin beneath him, wanting him, needing him, was a welcomed changed. Plus, if Jongin was a great giver, he was an even better receiver.

Kyungsoo took his time entering him, savoring the way Jongin’s walls quivered around his length, the heat, the texture, and the pressure driving him wild. He leaned down to kiss Jongin’s lips as he slowly rocked his hips, burying his member deep inside.

Jongin whimpered, letting his head drop back to the pillows to simply feel Kyungsoo fill him. His mouth opened and his breath sailing out. It hurt slightly, but it was the pleasing type of pain, the bittersweet sensation that gave way to a blossoming pleasure that racked his body with shivers and goose bumps. He felt Kyungsoo run his thumbs over his hardened nipples and let out a small cry. He inhaled sharply when Kyungsoo pushed into him again. He was falling victim to the smooth cadence of Kyungsoo’s hips, gasping, moaning, and gripping the sheets, as he met him halfway with each thrust. He could not get enough of him.

Kyungsoo loved the way Jongin reacted to him. The way he scrunched his nose and squeezed his eyes shut in ecstasy. The way he mumbled unintelligible strings of words and phrases that were more or less proclaiming his love for him. He loved the way his tanned husband always looked like it was both their first and last time together as he moaned beneath him, sweat drenching his hair. Unlike Jongin, Kyungsoo was more of a slow and powerful fucker, he liked to feel the glide in and out, the friction of their bodies writhing against one another, and the way Jongin’s moans where interrupted when he snapped his hips forward more forcefully than the last.

The younger linked his ankles together behind the older, holding him closer and inside of him longer. His arms wound around Kyungsoo, bringing him to meet his lips, and kissing him passionately, only separating when Kyungsoo jerked his hips harder into him suddenly. His hands wandered the pale expanse of Kyungsoo’s skin, trying to find something to do. He arched, letting out a groan and twisting slightly so that Kyungsoo struck the bundle of nerves. It was short lived, because Kyungsoo pulled out and changed their positions.

They were now spooning, Kyungsoo in the back, still penetrating Jongin with the teasingly slow thrusts. The moans escaping the younger were growing more frequent and higher in pitch. Kyungsoo knew he was nearing his orgasm and drew it out even longer. He felt Jongin reach around him, placing a hand on his hip, and attempt to make him speed up. The older knocked the younger’s hand away and snaked his arm towards the neglected leaking member. He stroked it and Jongin bit down on the pillow to muffle his moan.

The phone rang and Jongin reached for it. “H-hello?”

Kyungsoo shook his head and whispered, “I’m not stopping, so you better hang up.”

“Oh–Suho!” He tensed as Kyungsoo started jerking him harder. “N-no…I’m…GOD! I mean…yeah…I’m not _feeling_ too _well_.” He was trying to cover the fact that Kyungsoo was now fucking him harder, if only to get him to hang up. He covered the phone while Suho talked on the other end and whimpered when Kyungsoo changed positions again and now had one of his legs over his shoulders. “YES! I mean, yes…I have food poisoning.” He paused and swallowed another whimper. “ _Now is not a good time!”_ He grunted as Kyungsoo smiled down at him while he thrusted into him relentlessly. He let the phone fall from his fingers and Suho’s voice could be heard on the other end for a few minutes before the line went dead.

“I told you I wasn’t stopping.” Kyungsoo said and then brought Jongin’s leg down and leaned forward to kiss him.

“I know.” Jongin said and gasped as Kyungsoo hit his prostate directly. He balled his hands into fists and bit down on his lip as a long whine poured out of him.

Kyungsoo smirked and increased his speed, causing them both to achieve their climax moments later. He flopped down on top of him, still inside him, positively glowing. “Aren’t you glad you stayed home?”

Jongin smiled lazily. “You always get your way don’t you?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yes, yes I do.” He sighed and then rolled over and snuggled against his husband. “What do you think about a round in the kitchen when we get up?”

“Whatever you wish, love.” Jongin laughed and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple. He never could resist Kyungsoo, even when he knew he should.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on: February 9, 2013


End file.
